Users commonly use navigation tools for assistance in traveling to a target destination. For example, two users who wish to meet may examine respective instances of a digital map to manually identify a viable meeting location. The users may then use respective instances of a route-finding mechanism to guide them to the meeting location. However, the task of choosing a meeting location, and then traveling to that meeting location, is complex in nature; such a task is not adequately addressed by the above-described navigation tools. For instance, the users may choose a meeting location that appears to be geographically midway between their respective starting positions; but due to various factors, it may take one of the users longer to reach the meeting location than the other.